Right Choice
by JacobBlack18
Summary: "Jake the wedding is cancelled! I left Edward!" My head snapped up at the word 'left' and 'Edward' put in the same sentence. I quickly turned around to face her. The wolf pack was too shock as they all stared at her along with me. "You what?" I asked.RxR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Left Him

I looked at myself in the mirror hanging in the hallway. I can't believe I was going to end what I worked so hard for. Just in a few minutes I was going to break Edward's heart. I took a shaky breath. Then the bell rang grabbing my attention. I slowly walked towards the door, hands sweaty and shaking uncontrollably.

I grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it opening the door of the house. When I opened it wide enough, there stood the man who I once loved. Edward had a stern face on looking down at me.

"Alice saw your decision," he simply stated. I forgot that Alice would see what I had chosen. I closed my eyes trying to not let the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I said trying to contain myself. He stepped closer to me and pulled me into his chest.

"It's okay Bells, as long as this is what you want, I'll happily oblige."

"You deserve way better than me Edward. All I have done is brought you and your family pain and trouble."

"That's nonsense Bella. You had given me something I thought I would never find in my entirety, true love and happiness. My family has adored you from the moment they met you. We wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"Thank you Edward. There's something that you have of me that no one else can ever have."

"What's that?" I pulled away from him and looked into his golden eyes.

"You'll always be my first love. No one can ever take that place but you." He smiled down at me.

"That's good to hear Bells. I love you and I always will. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't, thank you Edward for understanding."

"As long as this decision makes you happy, I'm happy. I'm serious Bells if you need anything, anything at all, even if it is to castrate a certain werewolf, I'll be there in a heartbeat." I giggled at his comment.

"That won't be necessary Edward. But I will call you if I need to."

"Well that's a little disappointing but I guess I'll have to deal with it. I'll miss you Isabella Swan." I put my arms around his neck for one last final hug.

"I'll miss you too Edward Cullen," I whispered in his ear. He pulled back and placed one last kiss to my forehead. His lips lingered there for a few seconds before pulling away and disappearing before my eyes. I closed the door and took a deep breath. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door into my truck. It was time to pay Jacob a little visit.

**Jacob's POV**

The entire right side of my body was still heavily bandaged. Doctor Fang had given me enough pain killers to make me sleepy. Fortunately for my body heat, it burned it off quicker than normal. It's been two days since the newborn fight. Two days since that Bella left. Two days that I was left alone in my own pain and misery. Maybe I should rip off these bandages and run off in my wolf form.

I was currently standing on the cliff where Bella had thrown herself off not too long ago. With a crutch in hand, I look out to the blue sheet of water. It seems to last forever until I heard some rustling noises behind me.

I turned around to be greeted by wolf Quil and Paul. Human Sam came from between them.

"Jacob you should be resting your injuries," Sam stated. I turned back to looking out to the deep blue sea.

"I needed to get out of that room. Felt like I was being a caged animal in there." I heard a throaty laugh from Quil.

"Jacob we should head back, your dad will start to worry about you," Sam said. I knew he was right. I slowly made my way towards Sam. I was still unable to walk without pain but nothing hurt more than the heartbreak I was suffering. Sam helped me walk back to my house. Paul and Quil phased back following us closely. Seth, Jared, Embry, Brady, and Collin were all hanging out in front of my house.

We barely had arrived at the front steps of my house when we heard a running engine coming down the road. We all turned our heads towards the noise. I thought I was hallucinating but then again if I was the pack wouldn't be looking in the same direction I was. Within a few seconds, an old beat up red truck turned into the driveway. Bella was behind the wheel making her way towards us.

She stopped the truck a few feet in front of us. We all just stared at her stupidly. She stared at us for a few minutes before getting out and walking towards us slowly. She stopped within a few inches of me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I want to talk to you Jake."

"Bells, I told you I needed time. It's only been two days. I need longer than that"

"Please Jake this is important."

"Not now Bells," I said turning to walk up the steps of the house. If she said it was important than it most likely was. I thought it must have been about her wedding to that filthy bloodsucker. Sam let me go giving me to Embry to help me up the steps.

"Jake please I really need to talk to you."

"Bella I think it's best if you go on home," Sam said blocking her from me.

"Please Sam I really need to talk to him. It's about the wedding." See I was right. She better not of been thinking of asking me to be her maid of honor. Now that would just be wrong.

"I don't think this is the right time to talk about that Bella. Please leave or I will have to force you to," Sam said sternly.

"Jake, Jake we really need to talk." She urged trying to climb up the steps. Sam nodded for Paul and Jared to take her back to the truck. I for some reason had my back to her on the patio not budging.

"Go home Bella please," I said looking down before I started to walk into the house.

"Jake the wedding is cancelled! I left Edward!"

My head snapped up at the word 'left' and 'Edward' put in the same sentence. I quickly turned around to face her. The wolf pack was too shock as they all stared at her along with me.

"You what?" I asked not believing what she was telling me.

"I left him Jake. I realized that I didn't love him anymore. I love you Jake." I hurriedly stumbled down the stairs almost tripping over my crutches as they pack tried to prevent me from falling flat on my face.

"Bella you left him for me?" I asked approaching her.

"Yeah Jacob, I left him for you." I couldn't help but let a smile appear on my face as my left arm came to wrap around her waist pulling her to me smashing my lips against hers.

"You don't know how good it is to hear that Bells. I love you so much," I said kissing her in between sentences. She smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too Jacob." If I could, I would grab her in my arms and twirl her around but I couldn't do that with one arm. Maybe I could but I wouldn't risk that.

I settle for just wrapping my left arm around her. She smiled and buried her face into my chest.

"She left him for me! I can't believe it!" I yelled in my head.

"Well now that Bella is back on our side, I guess you can tell her now Jacob," Quil stated. She pulled away from me. The pack looks dead at Quil.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked looking at me for an answer. Way to ruin the moment Quil!

**AN: My version of breaking dawn. :) Jacob and Bella of course. Is it just me or did the ending of the Eclipse movie was a little disappointing? It should of ended just the way the book did with Jacob running away. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I've Imprinted

Bella looked at me for an answer. I look to Sam and nodded towards the woods. He understood.

"Alright everyone, let's leave them to talk," he said in his Alpha voice.

"What? This is just getting good," Quil said. Sam glared at him and the pack groaned. They all walked away into the woods walking back to Sam and Emily's. I turned my attention to Bella.

"So you have something to tell me?" she asked. I nodded.

"Let's go into the house, my leg is bothering me," I said. I painfully walked up the steps with Bella by my side into the house.

"What's going on Jake?" she asked as we sat down on the couch. I took a deep breath.

"You remember what I told about you….about imprinting?" she looked to me with a sudden flush of sadness in her eyes.

"Uh…um…yeah I remember…why?" she asked trying to mask the pain etched across her face. My heart broke a little when I saw that.

"I've imprinted…"

"Oh…okay. Um maybe this was a bad idea to come here. I'm sorry Jake," she said and got up about to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home, I think I should leave before your imprint gets her and unleashes hell on me." I chuckled at her response.

"Bells I-"

"It's okay Jake, I guess I was a little too late."

"Bella-"

"I guess this is goodbye Jacob. Just know that I love you with all my heart."

"Isabella Swan, I imprinted on you!" She looked to me in shock. The pain that was once there disappeared into shock and happiness.

"You what?" she asked the same question I asked when she said she left Edward for me.

"I imprinted on you."

"When?"

"The first day you came to see me after faking my sickness."

"But you pushed me away?"

"Yeah I just couldn't hold the thought of hurting you like Sam did to Emily. I thought I can keep you at a distance till I got control of my temper. Than Alice came back and the whole Italy thing happened. Bloodsucker rolled back into town. You were happy and I didn't want to ruin that happiness for you. So I didn't bother to tell you. Also I wanted you to fall in love with me not be bind to me by some mythical spell. Soon enough my need for my imprint grew. I needed you by my side soon so I started to fight for you. Then all the crazy vampire stuff happened and here we are."

She just stood there looking at me in awe. She didn't say anything at all for the longest time.

"Bells, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I swear I would of if-"she cut me off pushing her lips against mine. It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on before my lips starting moving against hers.

She pulled away from me looking into my eyes as they opened.

"Jacob, I am completely and utterly in love with you. I'm not with you because of some spell; I am with you now because you are the one for me. It just took some time for me to realize that. I am glad that you imprinted on me but my love for you is true."

I smiled at her pecking her lips.

"Isabella Swan, I'll love you until your heart stop beating. Hell I'll love you even after it stops. I am completely devoted to you and I promise from this moment on to never leave or hurt you. You are my life and soul. I love you forever and always."

Just then there was a knock on the door. She slowly got up and opened it.

"Bella, we need to talk." I knew that voice. They're on our land, that wasn't part of the treaty.

**AN: Leave a review. :) sorry for the short chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Werewolves and Vampires

**Bella's POV**

I opened the door to see the one person I never thought I would see again. There standing before me was Edward and the rest of the Cullen family.

"Bella, we need to talk," he stated. I hesitated to respond. I looked over to Jake who had gotten up from his seat on the couch and walking towards me. He opened the door wider so that he could see the Cullens.

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed on our land remember?" he asked bitterly. Edward looked to me and then to Jake.

"We're here on business, nothing personal. We have to talk to your Alpha," Carlisle said approaching the door behind Edward.

"Whatever you need to talk to Sam about, you can talk to me. I don't want the entire pack on your asses so I suggest you tell me whatever it is you're here for before the pack catches onto your scent."

"Jacob, please I suggest we have the pack here so we don't have to repeat anything." Jake looked like he was contemplating Carlisle's words. He grabbed his phone and called Sam.

"Hey what's up Jake?" he answered.

"The Cullens are here, they need to talk to us."

"We'll be right there." He hung up and looked to Edward and Carlisle.

"They said they'll be here." Just then a pack of wolves erupted from the woods and headed towards us. The Cullens stepped off the porch and retrieved a few steps to allow the wolves in front of me and Jake.

"Edward, translate for us," Carlisle suggested. He simply nodded and looked up to me. Jake pulled me close and Carlisle started to speak.

"Our daughter Alice had a vision. She's been watching Aro's decisions. He has seen that Bella has chosen not to change. The Volturi doesn't give second chances. They're heading this way."

"They want to know who the Volturi is," Edward stated reading Sam's mind.

"The Volturi is like the law of vampires. They are among strongest of our kind. They enforce the laws and take any personal execution of vampires. When Bella went to go save Edward in Italy, we made a promise to change Bella into one of us. No human was to know of our existence. She only had two options: become one of us or be killed."

"So what are you guys thinking?" Jacob asked.

"No one is strong enough to take on the Volturi head to head. They don't know that the wolves are an existence. If you want to protect Bella like we do, we must terminate the Volturi."

"How do we do that?"

"We must enter a long battle with possible lives lost."

"Sam…" Jacob called to him. He turned his head around and looked at Jake. Just then Jacob turned to me and kissed me on the head. He smiled and walked down the porch steps limping a little. The wolves surrounding us made a clearing for him as he walked to the front with Sam. Just then he burst out of his clothes and into his wolf. A gasp came out of me due to the sudden change but also because I was worried of Jake's injuries. I can see Jake's hind leg was bothering him but he ignored it.

"Jacob you shouldn't being phasing or walking around with your injuries," Carlisle said.

"He's says he's fine," Edward said. I heard Jake snarled at him.

"So what's the plan?" Edward continued to read the mind of Jake.

"The Volturi will be here in 5 days. Jacob's injuries should be healed by then. We will need all the help we can get. They won't suspect a pack of 16 werewolves to join us in the fight."

"They agree to the fight."

"NO!" I yelled. Everyone turned their attention to me. I wasn't about to let the pack and the Cullens to fight another battle for me, especially with what happened last time. I ran towards the front of the pack and step between the vampires and werewolves.

"You guys are not going to risk your lives for me again. I will not allow it."

"Bella we promised to protect you. I got you into this mess. I'm going to get you out of it."

"No you won't Edward, I don't think I can stand myself if any of you get hurt."

"Bella please don't fight against us on this subject." I looked to Jacob who was watching me intently. I walked over to him and ran my hand through his fur.

"Please Jake, don't do this to me. Don't allow this to happen. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you or anyone else. Please reconsider this, we can run away instead of fighting."

"They'll find you Bella. Plus the pack won't leave behind their tribe. This is their home, it's their job to protect all their loved ones from any threat," Edward stated. Jake whimpered at me and I took it as an apology for what was about to happen.

"They had agreed to fight this battle." I closed my eyes and almost broke at the agreement of the two sworn enemies.

"We'll talk about battle strategies later on. Thank you for your time. We're sorry Bella but this is the only way," Carlisle said before they left. The pack started off towards the woods as well. I looked at Jake and he had a look of sympathy on his face. I looked at him and then ran off into my truck and drove off leaving him with Sam holding him back.

**AN: Review, thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Werewolves? Vampires?

**Jacob's POV**

I saw the hurt in Bella's eyes as she stared at me. I wanted to do nothing but phase back and pull her into my arms and assure her that everything was going to be alright. Then she did the one thing I never thought she would do, she ran away from me. I tried to go after her but Sam held me back.

She got in her truck and drove off. I whimpered in sadness as I watched the love of my life back out of my front yard. I watched her drive off and felt my heart clenched. I phase back without even knowing it. Sam had as well and went to my room to retrieve me a pair of shorts.

I pulled them on and got in the rabbit, making my way towards Bella's house, hoping she was going to be there. A few minutes later I pulled up into the front of her house. Indeed her red truck was parked in the front. I got out of my car and knocked on the door frantically.

I didn't care if Charlie knew that my horrible injuries didn't seem to bother me anymore. I needed to talk to Bella. Charlie came to the door.

"Jake, you're up and walking. How is that?" he asked.

"Is Bella home?" I asked ignoring his question. Although I knew the answer to the question, I wanted to make small talk with Charlie instead of just barging into the house unannounced.

"Yeah she is, Jacob how is that you're walking like nothing ever happened to you?" he asked again.

"It's complicated Charlie; I have to talk to Bella."

"Um…okay, she's in her room." With that I ran into the house and headed straight upstairs. Her door was closed and I decided to knock.

"Charlie, go away!" she yelled from inside. I could tell from her voice that she had been crying. My heart broke knowing I was part of the reason she was crying. I turned the door knob surprised that she didn't lock it. I poke my head in.

"Does that mean I can come in? You know since I'm not Charlie," I asked half joking as I fully enter her room. She was sitting on her bed with her knees bent.

"Jake, go away!"

"Bella, can we please talk?"

"NO! Jacob, please just leave me alone."

"I can't do that Bells."

"Sure you can, just go out the way you came in from."

"Bella, honey I'm sorry it has to be this way but there's nothing else that we can do," I said softly sitting down on her bed.

"There's always an alternative Jake," she said looking at me.

"I don't think there is one in this particular situation honey."

"I just don't know what I'll do if any of you get hurt. I've been through this before, I don't want to go through it again Jake; especially with you."

"I promise you that no one will get hurt."

"You can't keep that promise Jacob. You and I both know that."

"Listen sweetheart, this isn't just for you. It's for the….Cullens, the wolf pack, the tribe, Charlie, and most importantly us. I am not about to let a coven of vampires take away the most precious thing in my life, especially when I just got you all to myself. You are my life Isabella Swan and I promise to keep you safe for as long as I live. I don't know what I'll do without you. Hell I probably can't do anything without you in my life. Please just let us do what we were created to do."

She wiped away her tears and looked at me. Suddenly she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you Jacob," she murmured into my shoulder. I smiled a little.

"I love you too Bella, I always will." She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll let you fight in this battle." I chuckled at her.

"Bells, I think we already agreed to that earlier but it's nice to have your consent." She giggled at me comment.

"Promise me, you'll be careful."

"I promise no attacking vampires on my own." She smiled and hugged me again. I pulled her into my chest. I was glad that she was okay on this subject.

"Bella, Jake downstairs now," we turned our heads towards Charlie. He had a serious concerned face and we both looked at each other. Oh shit!

**Charlie's POV**

I cannot believe what I just heard through Bella's opened door.

Vampires? Werewolves? Love? What the hell was going on? I heard Bella and Jake laughing and then there was silence. I thought they were done talking so I decided to play dad. I walked into the room and looked at the two who were sharing a nice moment.

"Bella, Jake downstairs now," I said completely serious. They looked at me with a 'oh shit' face. I walked away and down the stairs into the living room. Soon enough, the two made their way downstairs with Bella leading Jake.

I was sitting in my recliner. They both sat down on the couch across from me. Nothing was said for quite a time until I decided to speak.

"You two want to tell me what's going on here?" I asked leaning forward.

"How much did you hear Charlie?" Jake asked.

"Pretty much the whole thing. Now either I'm hearing things or you guys are crazy." They looked at each other before turning to me.

"All of it is true Charlie. There are such things as vampires and werewolves," Jake stated. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're kidding?"

"I'm dead serious, we're sorry we didn't tell you earlier but we had to keep it a secret."

"You have to be pulling my leg."

"Dad, it's true," Bella spoke up.

"Are you saying that there are such things as humans turning into wolves and nonhuman things?"

"Yeah Dad, it's all true."

"Prove it." I wanted them to prove it, to prove that I wasn't going crazy. Jake looked at her and then back at me.

"Follow me outside," he said and Bella got up with him. I followed intent on how Jake was going to prove this ridiculous thing to me. We walked into the woods about half a mile from the house. Jacob then did one of the weirdest things in the world. He made some kind of howl. Dare I say a wolf howl?

Just then a gigantic wolf appeared from out of nowhere. I stepped back in shock and almost ran back to the house to grab my gun.

"Jacob what the hell is that?" I asked scared half to death.

"This is Quil Ateara. This is him in his wolf form." I didn't say anything. Instead I just stared at the huge wolf standing in front of me and a few inches from Jake and Bella.

"This is all crazy!" I yelled.

"That thing is not Quil Ateara! I've seen Quil, he looks nothing like a gigantic wolf!" I exclaimed. I clearly was going crazy. Just then Jake asked Quil to phase back. I couldn't believe my eyes as the wolf changed into a human, with no clothes on of course.

"Oh my god," I stated not believing what was going on in front of me.

**AN: Review :) What does Charlie think of this whole issue? Is it real or is it absolutely ridunculous? Lol **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: We're Going to Italy?

**Charlie's POV**

I was currently staring at a very naked Quil who didn't bother to cover up. It was getting dark and I wasn't going to stay in the woods with crazy people, even if those people are Jake, Bella, and Quil.

"Charlie are you okay?" Bella asked me. I hadn't spoke in what seem like hours.

"No I'm not okay; I think I've gone crazy."

"Charlie, everything will be okay, we just need you to come with us back to my house so Billy can explain everything to you," Jacob said. Okay this is good, maybe Billy can tell me that this is all ridiculous as it sounds and that I'm not crazy.

"Okay fine, I'll go as long as Quil doesn't go with us."

"Deal." Jake then turned to Quil.

"Oh for god sakes, Quil why couldn't you cover up?" he asked. Quil shrugged.

"What's the point of taking off and putting on my shorts when I'm going to phase back in a few minutes? I honestly think it's a waste of time. Maybe we shouldn't wear clothes at all!" he smartly commented.

"Whatever Quil, just go…away." With that Quil disappeared into the woods and ran off. I returned my gaze to Jacob and Bella.

"Okay well let's get you to Billy's," Bella stated leading the way back to the house. Jacob followed after me.

**Jacob's POV**

Why did I suddenly not realize that Quil was butt naked next to me? That's probably why Charlie didn't say anything for the longest time. Quil can be so stupid sometimes. Wait scratch that, all the time. I was following Charlie and Bella back to the house. I was hoping my dad wouldn't be mad at me for revealing the truth about us to Charlie. I mean they're best friends. He deserves to know…right?

We reached the house in no time. Charlie got in his cruiser and followed me and Bella down to the rez. We pulled up in front of my house. I could hear my dad moving around in the kitchen. We got out of Bella's truck and made our way towards the house. We allowed Charlie to enter the house first.

"Bella, Charlie, this is a nice surprise," my dad stated rolling over to us.

"Billy can I talk to you alone please?" I asked wheeling him away from earshot.

"So Bella and I were talking and Charlie accidentally heard our conversation," I said looking at him.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"The fight with the Volturi."

"What? What fight with the Volturi? What's the Volturi?"

"Listen dad, I'll explain that later but as of this moment, Charlie seems to think he's gone crazy cause he overheard us talking about werewolves and vampires."

"Jacob! What the hell?"

"I know I'm sorry but dad you have to tell Charlie about the stories of our tribe."

My dad rubbed his temples.

"Why can't we just tell him that he is going crazy?" Billy asked.

"Dad we can't do that. Especially now that he has seen me walking around days after I got into my 'accident'. Plus I think he deserves to know, I mean I imprinted on Bella."

"Wait, you imprinted on Bella?" Oh yeah, I forgot to tell him that part too.

"Uh yeah I did."

"Way to go Jake!"

"Yeah, we'll deal with that later; can we just focus on Charlie now?"

"Oh right, fine I'll talk to him."

"Great! Thanks pops."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." My dad wheeled back into the living room where Charlie and Bella were talking quietly. They stopped talking as we approached. There was an awkward silence among us. My phone started to ring breaking the silence. I took it out and answered.

"Hello," I answered.

"Jacob, it's Sam; the Cullens are requesting we meet up."

"Oh um yeah sure, where?"

"The meadow."

"Great we'll meet you guys there."

"She can't come with you Jake. The Cullens request you to not bring her."

"They can't tell me what to do."

"I think it's best she stays with Billy."

"Okay fine, I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." I hung up and looked at the three sitting in my living room.

"Um I have to meet up with the pack. I'll be back later."

"Wait, can I come?" Bella asked. I looked at her.

"No I think it's best for you to stay here. This is strictly pack business. I'll talk to you about it later." With that said I walked out of the house, pulled off my shorts and shirt and phased. I approached the meadow within minutes.

"How's Charlie doing?" Quil asked butting into my thoughts.

"Better I guess." The whole pack was there along with the Cullens.

"Thank you all for meeting us on short notice," Carlisle said as his family stood behind him.

"So what's the plan doc?" Sam asked. He had decided to stay in his human form to allow communication easier. We didn't need Edward to read all of our minds.

"Well your thoughts aren't all that great to read," Edward stated looking at me. I scoffed at him.

"Aro has decided to only send Jane, Alec, Demetri, Renata, and Chelsea. They believe this five are strong enough to crush us all."

"Great, we have the numbers gain."

"Not quite Sam, these five have great powers that can make our numbers fall."

"What are those powers?"

"Jane has the ability to create illusions of pain. Its pain you have never felt before. Even worse than what Jacob went through." I felt a shiver run down my spine. The pain I went through was excruciating. In fact my leg was still bothering me. The rest however was perfectly fine.

"Alec, the twin brother of Jane, can block other senses meaning that you wolves may not be able to stay in contact with each other through your senses. Just your thoughts."

"Great, he won't be that hard to get rid of."

"It's not that easy," Edward piped up. We all ignored his comment as Carlisle went on.

"Demetri can track you down with one read of your mind. Renata can shield away from you, making you vulnerable. She has the ability to get you distracted so you can be easy prey. Chelsea can change your feelings immediately. Since the wolves depend on their anger to phase, it might hurt your chances in this battle."

"Doesn't Jasper over there do that too?" Sam asked.

"I can but hers is much more powerful than mine. But if you need any help I'll be there to help as much as I can."

"So we find the weaknesses in their powers and we exploit them," I said in my mind.

"Jacob's right, we have to find their weaknesses," Edward said looking in my direction.

"Stay out of my head."

"Wish I could do that." I ignored him.

"Anyways we'll talk more on this subject later. When we're done with the five coming here, we have the remaining 27 in Volterra to deal with."

"Will they all join us here soon?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid not. Aro will stop at nothing to get what he wants. We most likely will have to go to Italy to get rid of them all."

"Wait; hold on a damn minute, we're going to Italy?" Quil asked excited.

"That may be a possibility if we want to make sure Bella stays safe," Edward replied to Quil.

"Awesome I'm in!"

"Quil, now's not the time." I stated before looking back towards the Cullens.

"We want Bella as safe as possible, so I guess we're heading to Italy after we're done here," Sam said. Quil yelled in excitement making all of the wolves to growl at him.

"Great, we'll arrange everything."

**AN: Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Forget It

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting on the couch listening to Billy explain the world of vampires and werewolves to Charlie. I would take a look at Charlie's face every few minutes, trying to read his emotions. I got nothing so far. I looked up at the clock hanging above the television. It's been an hour since Jacob disappeared to meet up with the pack.

I was getting anxious. I wanted to know what the 'pack business' was all about. I knew Jacob will tell me later but that still didn't stop me from wondering.

"Wow," I heard Charlie said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm sorry we couldn't tell you earlier Charlie. It was just in your best interest to keep this all a secret," Billy responded. Charlie then turned to look at me. I stared back at him unsure what to say or do.

"So you've been dating a vampire all this time?" he asked.

"Yeah I have."

"He didn't attempt to…you know…to…"

"Suck my blood out of me? No the Cullens are the good vampires Dad."

"Oh okay that's good I guess. Now you're dating Jake?"

"Yeah I am."

"More like his soul mate right Bella?" Billy asked me. I giggled at his comment.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Huh I have no idea what that means but I'll leave that for another day. I have enough stories today," Charlie said looking in between us. Billy and I laughed.

"Sure thing Charlie." Just then the front door opened and shut. Jacob appeared in front of us shirtless.

"Uh hi," he responded to our looks at him.

"Hey Jake," Charlie replied. Jacob sat down next to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So Charlie, how are you feeling about this whole issue?" he asked looking at Charlie.

"Well I have to say I'm shock beyond belief but no longer think I'm crazy."

"That's good Charlie," Jake said chuckling.

"So Jake, you two want to catch us up in this whole Volturi nonsense?" Billy asked. Jake nodded and proceeded to tell them about uniting with the Cullens once again to fight another battle.

"The pack meeting was about the rest of this whole thing," Jake continued catching my attention.

"It seems that the head bloodsucker, Aro, has decided to only send 5 of his vampires to take us on. They won't suspect a pack of werewolves to be here waiting for them. Doctor Fang has told us that if we want to make sure Bella is safe from the Volturi, we have to go to Italy."

"Wait why do you need to go to Italy?" I asked well aware of what was in Italy.

"Aro won't stop at anything to get to you Bella, if we want to end this, we have to go to Italy and terminate the Volturi."

"That's impossible. There's so many of them."

"Actually once we're done with the 5 here, there's only 27 left that we need to take care of. It won't be that hard to get rid of them."

"I want to go."

"What?" I heard from all three men in the room.

"I want to go to Italy with you guys."

"No not happening!" Jake replied.

"Come on Jake, this is all happening because of me, I want to be there!"

"No Bells, you could get hurt!"

"I'll stay far away!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT GOING BELLA!"

"Jacob, how safe am I going to be here if you're not here to protect me?"

"We'll leave some of the pack members behind to guard the rez and check on Charlie. I am not allowing you to join us in Italy!"

"Let's take a voting."

"What? No, no voting! You're not going Bells, end of discussion."

"Excuse me, I am an adult I can do whatever I want." Jake looked at me and then took a deep breath.

"We'll talk to the pack tomorrow about it." I only nodded knowing he didn't say yes but this was a start. I drove him with Charlie tonight, not arguing with Jacob about going to Italy anymore than what was said. I was determined to go with them.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, you all wanted an update so I chose to write you one. I just didn't have time to write a longer one. Anyways review, thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Decisions, Decisions

**Jacob's POV**

We pulled up into the front yard of Sam and Emily's. I close my door shut and walked over to Bella's side to check on what she was doing.

"Bells, what are you doing?" I asked approaching her. She had her back to me. It seemed like she was grabbing something from her truck.

"Grabbing something," she replied before she fully came to face me with a pan in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a breakfast casserole," she smiled up at me.

"Why do you have a breakfast casserole?"

"Well just in case I can't get the pack to over look your reasons for not letting me go to Italy, this is my upper hand in the argument," she stated. I laughed at her.

"You brought a casserole to persuade the pack to let you go to Italy with us?" she nodded. I laughed again.

"Ah Bella, my sweet Bella, the pack won't choose food over their own brother."

"Hey you never know." She led us into the house. The pack was just sitting in the kitchen talking.

"About time you guys got here, I mean one would think the one that ordered this meeting would be here on time," Jared whined as we entered the house. I slapped him on the head as I walked by.

"So Jake what's so important that you ordered us to be here so early in the morning?" Quil asked. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Quil its 10AM."

"Yeah and if it wasn't for this 'important' meeting, I'll be still asleep till 12."

"Anyways, guys I brought you all a breakfast casserole," Bella stated setting the casserole in the middle of the table. The pack lightened up at the sight of food.

"Oh yummy!" I heard Seth said as he jumped into the house with Leah trotting behind. I chuckled and then I suddenly realized that Sam and Emily weren't in the kitchen with us.

"Hmm…where's Emily and Sam?" I asked as Bella got plates for the hungry dogs.

"Probably still in bed," Quil snickered as Bella handed him a plate of food. I laughed. Then Sam came from down the hall.

"Morning guys," he said as he entered the kitchen. We all nodded at him.

"Okay since everyone is here, let's talk about business," I said grabbing most of the pack's attention.

"Alright, well the reason why I ordered this meeting is because Bella wants to join us in Italy." The pack looked at Bella and me.

"I say let her go, if she continues to cook things for us like this. It's amazing Bella," Embry said gulping down his food. I frowned and turned to Sam who just got his plate.

"Well let's hear Bella out before we make decisions," Sam said allowing Bella to stand by me and giver her speech on why she should go with us. Nothing I haven't heard before. I watched Sam intently as he listened to Bella.

"Okay guys, thoughts?" Sam asked.

"I say she goes and keep us full so we don't starve and get killed by the evil bloodsuckers," Quil said.

"I agree with Quil," Seth continued.

"I say it's up to you Jake my man," Embry said. I smiled at him.

"I got with Embry, the smart one," Jared added.

"I really don't care," Paul stated.

"I say no," Leah said earning a smile from me. She ignored it. I looked to Sam.

"Well what is it Sam?" I asked. He looked between me and Bella.

"I say we get thoughts from the Cullens on this situation," Sam stated. I threw my arms into the air.

"Really, are you serious?" I asked. He nodded and took out his phone. He dialed the Cullen's number and invited Carlisle and Edward over. Great I thought. They arrived soon enough. They entered the house quietly with only Carlisle greeting us.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Edward asked looking at me. Oh I forgot ex-boyfriend who is still overly protective. I smiled at him.

"I'm not."

"Bella you can't go with us to Italy," sparkly said turning to Bella who was still by my side.

"Oh come on Edward," she begged.

"You know Bella's presence in Italy can come in handy," Carlisle suggested. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Listen Jacob, she can be a good distraction." I sent him a death glare.

"Okay fine, but you know Bella has two choices. She can either come with us and we can ensure her protection or she can just buy her own ticket and follow us unprotected."

Doctor fang had a point. I gave up.

"Fine she can go with us," I said crossing my arms. Bella jumped up in excitement and into my arms. I smiled at her happiness.

"You know Jake for future preferences; you should just let Bella do whatever she wants. You know, imprint pull. She has you in the middle of her hands," Quil said. We laughed.

"You imprinted on her?" Edward asked. Oh yeah I forgot he was still standing there. He had on a look of utter shock and heartbreak. I recognized that face. I had on the same one when I found out that they were getting married.

"Edward…" he walked away and out of the house. Bella followed.

"Bella!" I yelled after her.

"Bella!" I yelled again running after her and Edward. Filthy bloodsucker.

**An: Review, sorry for short chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Party

I drove down a dirt road heading into a clearing. I had no idea where I was going. Jake had called me and said that the pack was holding a little fun activity and that I should join them. I parked my truck next to Quil's cruiser. The entire pack was currently hanging around in a huge open meadow. I saw Kim and Claire and I walked over to them.

"Hey," I said sitting down next to Claire as we watched the guys interact.

"Hey Bella, glad you can join us," Kim said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"What are they doing?" I asked turning my attention back to the guys.

"Sam and Carlisle had called for a little battle plan strategy." I simply nodded as Sam came from the trees and the pack all turned their attention to him.

"Okay guys, since the battle is tomorrow, we are going to have a little practice. This is also considered a competition. We need a wolf to sit out and watch the girls tomorrow during the battle. I know that not one of you likes to volunteer and miss the action so the wolf with the slowest time gets to hang with the girls," Sam stated looking at the pack. The pack snickered and smiled as they all loved competition amongst themselves.

"Emily and Jessica will help us record the time for every one of you. Your task is to find and tag one of the Cullens who are currently wandering around the forest in a 10 mile radius. The one with the slowest time gets to sit out tomorrow. Emily will tell you which Cullen you are going after when it's your turn. Oh and you can't get into a fight with them. Everybody got it?"

The pack nodded.

"Alright, everybody phase!" Sam ordered. Before my very own eyes, all 17 pack members transformed into a wolf. No matter how many times I see this, I'm never going to get use to it. Emily and the girl named Jessica stood to the side of the pack.

"Okay up first is Quil. You're going to find Rosalie," Emily said reading off the clipboard in her hand. I heard a snicker like noise from Quil. Emily gave him the go and he went off into the woods. The pack waited patiently as Quil went to look for Rosalie. A few minutes later we heard a 'woof' from Sam. Jessica stopped her stop watch.

Quil appeared from the woods dressed in shorts as he ran back towards us.

"So what time did I get?" he asked Jessica.

"You got 7 minutes," she stated. Quil smiled triumphantly.

"Ha, I like to see you guys beat that," he gloated. The wolves roll their eyes as Emily read off the next person.

"Leah against Esme." She ran off into the woods. She appeared a few minutes later.

"Wow, 6:50. Nice job Leah." She laughed at Quil's shock expression and sat down on a rock.

"Psh, you got lucky Leah," Quil barked. We all laughed at him.

"Okay Jared against Jasper." The little game of cat and mouse, or should I say dogs and vamps, continued for awhile.

_Jared 8:00_

_Embry 7:23_

_Paul 6:40_

_Seth10:00_

_Sam 6:55_

_Justin 7:45_

_Matthew 9:10_

_Adam 8:32_

_Taylor 7:56_

_Carter 9:54_

_Lloyd 7:56_

_Nathan 8:12_

_Collin 7:25_

_Brady 7:45_

The last but certainly not least wolf was Jacob. I beamed at his turn.

"Okay Jake, you got Edward." I nearly choked on my spit as I heard Edward's name. Jacob ran off to go find him and I got a little worried. I hope they wouldn't get into a fight. Jacob appeared a few minutes later.

"Jake you got 6 flat."

Jacob laughed and high five Jared.

"Alright looks like Jacob beat us all and Seth you are the one with the slowest time," Sam said looking at the clipboard.

"Sorry buddy," Sam said. Jacob turned and looked at me. He winked and then turned back to Sam.

"Okay let's head over to my place. Sue must be cooking up a storm," he said and the pack phased and ran off. I got up to go when I heard Edward call my name. I turned around to face him. His face was emotionless.

"Hey Edward," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

"Listen we didn't get a chance to talk about-"

"We don't have to talk about it. I rather we not actually," he said interrupting me. I nodded and turned to walk away but then I turned back to him.

"Would you and your family like to join us at Emily's and Sam's?" I asked. I had no idea what made me asked it but I did anyway. He looked up at me.

"I don't think the wolves would appreciate us interrupting their little celebration," he stated.

"Come on, you're helping the pack eliminate a threat to me. It's the least we can do for you, you know besides not killing you." He thought about it and nodded.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." I nodded and walked away. I arrived at Emily and Sam's. I went to the back and it looked like a huge party was getting thrown.

"Hey beautiful," Jacob said coming from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back into his embrace. I looked up at him and he kissed me. I pulled away and smiled at him. I turn to face him in his arms.

"I hope nobody minds but I invited the Cullens over," I stated. Jake just looked at me and then nodded.

"I'll go warn Sam," he said and pulled away to go tell Sam. Sam didn't seem to mind it much and Jacob returned to my side. He pulled me to his side and we walked over to the refreshments table. A few minutes later, the Cullens appeared. Let the party begin.

**AN: Okay in my story, Claire is not a two year old. She is 16. Jessica is Embry's imprint. Jessica is not the same one as Bella's friend. Two completely different people. And the missing scene where Jacob runs after Bella and Edward from the last chapter will come in on the next chapter. Thanks and review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Talk

**Jacob's POV**

I was a little shocked by Bella's decision to invite the Cullens to join us. But I thought maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea but I ran it by Sam just in case. He approved and I went back to Bella. The Cullens arrived a few minutes later. Edward kept his distance from me and Bella most of the night.

Carlisle and Esme hung out with the Elders while the rest of the Cullens hang around by themselves. Every so often I could sense Edward's eyes on me and Bella. Sometimes I would look in his direction and he will stare at me for at least a minute then look away.

To tell the truth, I felt bad for the guy. He just found out that the girl he once had was now mine and will be mine forever and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. I use to feel the same way when they were together. I thought Bella was never going to leave him even with my imprint. It happened though and I don't mind that it did.

The guys were currently talking about how they imprinted on their soul mates. Nothing I hadn't heard before. I looked down at Bella. It looked like she was enjoying herself. I leaned down to her ear.

"Hey I'm going to go talk to someone, I'll be back," I whispered. She looked up at me.

"You want me to come with you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, you stay here," I said and leaned down to give her a quick kiss before departing. I walked away and in the direction of Edward. He was currently standing next to Emmett. I approached him.

"Hey can I talk to you?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. Emmett took the cue to leave and he turned his whole body towards me.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"It's about my imprint on Bella."

"I don't want to talk about that right now Jacob."

"Well you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later. For the benefit of tomorrow, I suggest now." He looked at me intently.

"I don't want to talk about it with you," he stated looking towards Bella. I turned my head to look at her and then returned to look at the bloodsucker in front of me.

"Alright fine, I'll go talk to her," I said and turned to walk away but then he grabbed my shoulder, I turned around throwing it off.

"I think I should talk to her," he said and I looked at her and then turned back to him.

"Fine, lay one finger in her and I'll rip your head off!" I muttered. He smiled at me.

"Won't dream of hurting her." With that he walked towards her. I stood there and watched him approach her.

**Bella's POV**

I felt a slight chill come over me. I was still listening to Quil's story on him imprinting on Claire. It was nice story but Quil kind of dragged it on more than necessary. Then suddenly he stops talking as everyone looked past me. I slowly turned around to find Edward standing before me.

"Hey Bella, can we talk?" he asked stuffing his hands into his pockets. I nodded and I walked with him a little far away from the party. We almost reached the woods surrounding Emily and Sam's house but didn't quite enter it. We walked along a path leading down to First Beach.

"So Jacob thins we should talk before tomorrow about the whole imprinting thing," he said breaking the silence between us.

"Maybe he's right." He stopped walking and I turned to face him.

"I just can't believe he imprinted on you. I know this is selfish but I always thought that he would imprint on someone else someday and then maybe you would run back to me. I guess that's not going to happen now," he said with a slight laugh. I smiled sadly and didn't respond. He looked out to the ocean and then down at me.

"Edward you should know that he imprinted on me a long time ago."

"What do you mean?"

"After you left, we became close. Then he started phase and we couldn't see each other due to an order from Sam. You know how I'm ignorant so I went to go see him. He imprinted on me that day but he pushed me away, not wanting to hurt me. Sam soon gave him permission to see me due to the imprint. He was about to tell me when I left to come rescue you in Italy. When we came back, we weren't on speaking terms. He wanted me to be happy so he left it be, seeing that I was happy with you. Soon his need for his imprint grew and he started to fight for me. He wanted me to fall in love with him like I did with you. The day I came to the decision to leave you was partly the imprint pulling us together."

"So I didn't really stand a chance with you the entire time?" he asked. I only nodded.

"Well I enjoyed it while it last and I'll always be here for you Bella, you know that."

"Of course."

"Well I think we should head back before the pack comes looking for you." We started walking back to the party. When we reached the backyard, Jacob was standing there waiting for me. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. Edward had stopped to watch us embrace. I pulled away and looked at him as he came to stand in front of us.

He extended his hand to Jake. Jake shook it and Edward left. Somehow I felt we got some closure over this.

Jacob looked down at me.

"I take it the talk went well," he smiled down at me. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah it did."

"Great now we don't have to worry about him."

"Yeah I guess."

He leaned down and places a chaste kiss on my lips. Before I can respond he pulled away and I groaned at the slight contact.

"Come on, let's get something to eat."

My Jacob, always looking for food. _My Jacob and I'm his Bella. _

**AN: Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Won the Battle, Not the War

I was sitting in the kitchen trying to down my breakfast before Jacob would come to pick me up. We kept Charlie busy for the rest of the day so he wouldn't catch onto what was happening. Even though he knew the truth, we didn't want him to freak out.

A few minutes had passed by before Jacob was knocking on my front door. I went to go open it. Jacob was standing there with his hands in his jean shorts pockets and a black t-shirt. He smiled at little at me and I returned it.

"Hey Bells," he said gave me a quick peck. Charlie came to the door.

"Oh hi there Jacob," he greeted him and shook his hand.

"Hey Charlie, I'm here to take Bella out for the day. Hope you don't mind." Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course not as long as you don't take her bike riding or cliff diving or anything that has to do with vampires, it's all good."

I blushed at his comment and Jake just laughed along with him.

"You have nothing to worry about any of that. We should go Bells," he said looking down at me. I nodded and walked out the door after Jake and I said goodbye to Charlie. We got in his rabbit and drove off towards La Push.

The ride was quiet. Neither of us said anything to each other. I was messing with my hands in my lap when one of his hand grabbed both of mine stopping my actions.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked looking between me and the road.

"Just scared and nervous about today," I stated looking back at him. He nodded.

"Yeah me too, mostly scared."

"Promise me you'll be safe Jake."

"Bells you know I can't promise you that. But I do promise that all this will end soon. We all know that we can't win this battle without a few bumps and bruises."

I only nodded and kept quiet as he removed his warm hand from mine and went back to driving back down the road. After a few more minutes of silence, he turned back to me.

"The plan today is to have all of you girls to hang out in Port Angeles and try to forget what's happening at the moment. I know that's hard but you have to try Bells. Seth will be there to do anything for you girls. He will stand guard. The girls' scent and Seth's will block off any trace of yours."

I once again only nodded. We pulled up to Sam and Emily's place. Everyone was standing outside waiting for us. We stepped out and joined them.

Silence fell over us and no one spoke for a long time.

Someone's phone rang and that broke the silence between us. Sam took out his phone and read the text message.

"Alice says they're close and that we should start moving. Justin, Matthew, Adam, Taylor, Carter, Lloyd, and Nathan will attack when we're in trouble and I give the signal. All of you must keep a 10 mile distance from the fight so they don't sense you. Now go," Sam ordered and all 7 of them ran off into the woods phasing.

We all watched them and then Sam returned to the rest of us.

"Brady and Collin will attack from the east, Jared and Leah will attack from the west while Jake, Quil, Embry will attack from the north and Paul and I will face them face to face with the Cullens." He then turned to me.

"Bella, Kim, Claire, Emily, and Seth should all leave now."

The guys said goodbye to their girls as Emily and everybody else got in truck waiting for me. I looked up at Jake. He smiled down at me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist holding onto him for dear life. He kissed my head.

"We'll be okay Bells. We'll keep in contact with Seth. I love you Bells."

"I love you too. Good luck," I said and he kissed me. My lips lingered on his a little before we departed and I got into the truck. We drove off as the rest of the pack watched us drive away. This was not going to be a fun day.

**Jacob's POV**

We all dispersed and got in position for this fight. I could feel the fear in Bella. I would do anything to take that away from her. That was my plan in fighting this coven of vampires. Within a few minutes the special bloodsuckers appear.

"Alright everyone in position, remember to look out for each other," Sam said through our wolf telepathy. We all grunted in agreement.

"Alright game time boys!" Quil said and the fight began.

**AN: Sorry for short chapter, review, I'm back to school now so I probably won't be able to update anytime soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Nightmare

Jacob's POV

We arrived at the clearing where the Cullens were currently occupying. Sam and I approached them as the rest stayed hidden in the trees. Carlisle turned to me.

"Alice says they should be here any minute," he acknowledged us. I nodded and waited for the arrival of the bloodsuckers. Within minutes three stenches hit my nostrils. They smelled worst then the Cullens as they appeared in front of us. There was a guy that looked huge to the right with a petite blond girl in the middle and a guy that looked similar to the blond next to her.

Sam and I got in our attack stance as the Cullens stood by.

"Well Carlisle I would never thought you would team with our mortal enemies," the tiny girl spoke.

"It's a temporary thing; it'll end when we finish the Volturi."

"That'll never happen and you should know better Carlisle."

The girl turned to me and stared me down. She cracked a smile.

"You must be the alpha; I can sense it in you." I growled at her. She turned her attention to Edward.

"Where's Bella?" she asked.

"That's none of your business," Edward stated. The little vampire smiled showing her teeth.

"Well there's no need for you to tell me, Aro already knows where she is." We all stiffened.

"What? What the hell? How?" I demanded to know.

"I have no idea Jake," Edward replied. I snarled and moved forward to attack these clowns.

"That's not a good idea pup, I suggest you back off," she warned me. I showed her my pearly whites.

"Guys, move in!" I commanded and Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry came out of the woods and jumped towards the vampires.

"NOOOOOOO! Jacob called them back!" Edward yelled. We ignored him and they launched towards the bloodsuckers and tore the little guy limb from limb. The big guy was fighting Sam as I stood by and watched my pack tore them apart. Suddenly Quil went down in pain. Paul, Jared, Embry, and Sam followed after.

"What the hell?" Before I knew it I went down in pain as well. It was the most excruciating pain I ever felt. I looked at the tiny vampire who was looking down at me.

"I told you that was a bad idea. You'll pay for killing my brother!" she screamed. I was in so much pain; I didn't realize I had transformed back into my human form. It felt like all my bones were being crushed at the same time.

Suddenly I saw Carlisle and Esme take down the little vampire. The pain slowly decreased as I got control of my body again. I sat up to see that the pack was well back on their feet. Emmett and Jasper were fighting the big vampire.

"Jacob!" Edward screamed at me. I turned in his direction.

"They're heading for Bella!"

"What? Who's heading for her?"

"Aro, Cauis, and Marcus are heading their way! They sent the three of them to come here to distract us."

"Shit!" I cursed. Seth can't handle three powerful vampires by himself. The girls probably haven't even reached Port Angeles. Shit, the girls! I transformed back into my wolf.

"Sam, Jared, Leah, Quil follow me! Collin and Brady help Embry and Paul! Let's go!"

We all ran off towards the girls and Bella. Edward followed closely behind us.

**AN: I'm sorry for the incredibly short chapter. I'll make it up later. R&R**


End file.
